Missing You
by Milou
Summary: A cute Gabrielle/Virgil story... Takes place after Abyss and Heart of Darkness


Title : Missing You  
  
Author : Marilou  
  
Archive : I know that Gabs, myself and Sylvia will archive it but anyone else is welcome to have it ! Just tell me where it is so I can take a look at it.  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own these characters although I would love to have Virgil !  
  
Teaser : Its an Gabrielle/Virgil story, taking place somewhere after The Abyss and Who's Gurkhan and Heart of Darkness.  
  
  
  
Gabrielle was sitting in the Inn, alone. Xena and Eve were at a store not far, having her sword checked. She though it was kinda broke and could get repaired. To be honest, Gabrielle didn't care. In her right hand, Gabrielle had a feather and was trying to write down what happened in the last days. In her left hand, a drink. She felt so lonely and lost. And it wasn't because Xena wasn't there. She nearly died because of her guilty feelings. They nearly lost Virgil too, only because she thought she was ready to kill. Virgil ! Just to think of his name made her heart beating faster. He made her feel like so alive ! She knew he had a kind of devotion for her. This was so ironic ! Joxer once told her that he loved her because she made him feel special but he wasn't special enough to make her fall in love with him. Now, Virgil, Joxer's son, was making Gabrielle feeling special and she was trying to hide her feelings. But it was easy to say and not easy to do. Her heart was on fire anytime he was near her. How is she able to stay away from him ? And what about the story with Lucifer ? They felt free, like they could do whatever they wanted, so they naturally went to each other. Gabrielle knew Xena was against any relationship between them, she could tell by her looks. She was one of the reasons pushing Gabrielle to stay away from the one she loved, just like Xena did with Ares. But what if it was her destiny to be at Virgil's side ? He was so alike her, he understood her even better than Xena. But what if he doesn't share her feelings ? What if his feelings weren't as deep as hers ? Gabrielle sighed and stopped writing, it was no use, it wasn't going anywhere. She was only tormenting herself. She decided to go upstairs in her room and relax. She needed some sleep. About an hour later, she got awake by a knock an the door. Probably Xena wanting to show her sword. Gabrielle grinned when she saw the way she looked but it was OK it was only Xena. She knew that her hair was kinda mixed up when she was sleeping. She opened the door and met Virgil's eyes.  
  
- Virgil ? What are you doing here ? I thought you were going the other way to be alone ?  
  
He didn't answered, he smiled and took her in his arms. Gabrielle felt like she belonged there, she felt complete. Just like she found what was missing in her life. Virgil stepped aside and took her chin in his hands.  
  
- What is it Gabrielle ? Why are you crying ?  
  
- What ?  
  
Gabrielle didn't realized that tears were running down her cheeks. She wasn't sad so she did not understand why she was crying.  
  
- I'm alright Virgil ! Its only that I have al lot of things to deal with these days.  
  
- Maybe this will help you feeling better.  
  
He handed her a beautiful little rose. She smiled and carefully took it in her hands.  
  
- Thank you very much Virgil ! This is so sweet !  
  
- That's my pleasure to make you happy Gabrielle. If I can help you with anything, you know you can tell me everything.  
  
They stared at each other totally silent. Slowly, Virgil leaned to meet her lips. Gabrielle closed her eyes and gave herself into the kiss. The kiss went on and on, until they broke the embrace in need to breath. They realized what they did and none of them said a word. Gabrielle finally broke this embarrassing silence.  
  
- well, I....I.. Why did you come here anyway ?  
  
- I don't know ! I wanted to see you more than anything else. We need to talk Gabrielle. This cannot go on any longer, you're killing me !  
  
- I know, Its killing me too !  
  
- So what do we do ?  
  
- I don't know.  
  
- Wanna go outside with me ? The night is beautiful, all the stars are shinning tonight. But they would never be as pretty as you can be.  
  
- I...I.. OK lets go outside. We need to clear things up.  
  
They went outside and walk in the night. No one had the guts to start talking. They found themselves holding hands, naturally. They burst out laughing.  
  
- Don't laugh Virgil ! There is nothing funny here. We have a problem.  
  
And she punched him for fun, he answered by tickling her so hard that they fell on the ground. Virgil tenderly caress her cheek. Gabrielle shivered. They kissed and the feeling of belonging together was stronger.  
  
- I love you Gabrielle. I wouldn't want to be anywhere then by your side. I wanna spend the rest of my with you.  
  
- I love you too Virgil, but this is going too fast for me. I need some time to think about this. I have to write everything down, it would help me know what to do.  
  
- Come with me ! We could travel together.  
  
- What about Xena ? We cannot travel the 3 of us.....  
  
- Well then......Gabrielle.... Would you...... I mean......I'd be honored...  
  
Aphrodite appeared in front of them with a giant smile. Gabrielle was surprise to see her friend here.  
  
- Go on little studmuffin ! Ask her ! She will say Yes ! I know these things...  
  
- What ? Aphrodite ?  
  
Virgil smiled and took a deep breath. He knelt down in front of Gabrielle, holding her hand.  
  
- Gabrielle, I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Would you make me the honor of being my wife for all eternity ?  
  
Gabrielle gasped and a tear ran down her cheek.  
  
- Oh Yes ! I'd be so happy to marry you Virgil !  
  
He jumped to his feet and took her in his arms.  
  
- Oh Gabrielle ! I promise you to make you the happiest woman on earth. I will take care of you the best I can.  
  
- I'm sure you will Virgil.  
  
While Dite was congratulating the happy couple, Xena and Eve arrived.  
  
- Hey guys ! Aphrodite, Virgil ! What are you doing here ?  
  
- Virgil and Gabrielle are getting married ! Isn't wonderful ?  
  
- WHAT ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?  
  
Xena's reaction was not was Dite expected.  
  
- Aren't you happy ? Xena, they make such a cute couple ! And they truly love each other, trust me I can feel it.  
  
- Yes mother ! If they love each other that's perfect. They will make a perfect step for Eli's way of Love.  
  
Xena stare at Gabrielle and saw a sparkle in her eyes that she'd never seen before. She finally smiled and hug her friend saying Congratulations. Everything went fine. Dite and Gabrielle had a blast planning the wedding. They invited all their friends, Lila, Sarah, Hercules, The Amazons, Ares, Beowulf and many others as well as Virgil's friends.  
  
On the wedding day, Gabrielle was with Dite and Eve, about to try on her dress. Dite decided to make one special for her friend as her wedding gift. The dress was really magnificent. It was prettiest than in Gabrielle's wildest dreams.  
  
- Its a Goddess's gift to another Goddess Gabrielle ! Said Aphrodite with tears....  
  
The girl cuddled and retained their tears.  
  
- I have one more surprise for you both.  
  
- What is it Dite ? You've done enough you know.  
  
- No, No it's not a gift, it's only that since your father is dead, I had to find someone to escort you to Virgil.  
  
- Who is it ? I hope you didn't pick Ares, he is able of making me fall during my walk and make fun of me after.  
  
- You'll see little one, you'll see. Have faith in me !  
  
When the moment came, Gabrielle got out of the room and someone took her arm to guide her to her soon-to-be husband. Before you could see who it was, he talked.  
  
- You look like a Goddess Gabby !  
  
- Joxer !  
  
Gabrielle's voice broke.  
  
- Stay calm, stay calm ! Im escorting you to Virgil and I'm trying not to make a mistake. I want everything to be perfect.  
  
- It's so good to see you Joxer !  
  
- I wasn't going to miss my son's wedding was I ? Especially when he' getting married to you Gabrielle. Aphrodite planned things so I could spend an hour with you both.  
  
Gabrielle was literally glowing. She was ssssoooo happy right now. They were walking to Virgil and they could heard exclamations of the guests when they recognized Joxer. When they arrived near Virgil, his eyes filled with tears.  
  
- Dad ? Is that you ?  
  
- Oh Virgil ! My Boy !  
  
Father and son cuddled. Gabrielle group hug them too. No one had their eyes dry at this minute, except for Ares trying to look cool. The ceremony went exactly how it was suppose too, and a few minutes later, Gabrielle and Virgil were married.  
  
There a giant party after and everyone was having a blast. Joxer came to the couple.  
  
- Who would have thought you would marry my son Gabby ? Im so happy for you Boy ! Take care of her. I have to go, the hour is almost gone now. I want you to know that I love you both and that I'm so happy for you..  
  
- I'll miss you Joxer...  
  
- I will look upon you don't worry.  
  
Joxer turned up to meet Aphrodite, who was waiting for him, but Eve took him by the arm. Her eyes were full of tears and she seemed to be in great pain.  
  
- Joxer ? Can I have a minute with you ? I... I want to tell you how truly I'm sorry. I had no reason to kill you, I was someone else, but I changed now and I hurt in every minute for what I done to you.....  
  
- Evie. I cannot be mad at you, I'm like your uncle. I know that Livia killed me and that she was evil. But I forgave her long ago and I love you my child. Livia doesn't exists anymore. Don't worry about me, I was old. I'm fine where I am. Make me proud and be happy would ya ?  
  
- Thank you. I will make you proud Uncle Joxer.  
  
He put a kiss on her forehead and he and Aphrodite disappeared. Ares walked to the couple and told them.  
  
- Alright, as my wedding gift, I give you the farm where you and xena tried to hide me. Since I'm not mortal anymore I have no use for it so it's yours.  
  
- Wow ! Thank you Ares. We will take care of everything, especially Horace.  
  
- Who said Horace was there ? I kept him what do you think ? He's in one of my temple.  
  
Gabrielle gave him a little kiss on the cheek. You know what ? He actually blushed. Gabrielle laughed.  
  
- You know what Gabrielle ? Im begginning to like you. Now that you're not with Xena anymore, maybe she will follow me.  
  
- You never give up Ares dont you ?  
  
They laughed and Ares went away. Virgil grabbed his wife and they kissed.  
  
- All my dreams are coming true Gabrielle, because of you. I love you so much.  
  
- I love you too Virgil.....  
  
They kissed not aware of the people around them. They were alone in their paradise. As long as they were together, they didn't need anyone else. It's alway like that when you're in love. Don't you think ? ? ?  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
